


Marshmallow Fluff

by justARaccoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, sort of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justARaccoon/pseuds/justARaccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry takes his moms on a trip to make s'mores. Regina and Emma have just started seeing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever OUAT fic so enjoy!

“That’s _barbaric_ ,” Regina said dryly as Emma thrust her stick into the fire.

“It’s efficient,” Emma retorted as she pulled the marshmallow out of the flames. It burned like a torch and her face lit up as she carefully blew the fire out.

“It’s _charred_.”

“Says the woman who throws fireballs.”

“Not on my marshmallows.” As if to demonstrate, Regina carefully held her own marshmallow delicately over the flames, keeping it from burning. The edges turned golden brown and Regina deftly twisted the stick slightly, roasting it with utmost care as Emma attached her second marshmallow to her own stick.

“That takes way too long. I’m already on my second and you’re still working on your first.”

“Patience, my dear,” Regina purred, flashing the blonde a knowing smirk. “Things are always sweeter when you have to wait for them.”

“I prefer to get ahead,” Emma replied. Her second marshmallow entered the campfire and she withdrew it almost instantly. “At this rate, I’ll be done the bag when you’re on your second.” She let the marshmallow burn for a few moments before blowing it out carefully.

“And yours is a charred mess on the outside while mine are perfect.” Regina gently pulled her stick from the fire and slowly pulled her perfectly golden marshmallow off the stick. “You see, Emma, mine is crispy on the outside and the interior is almost completely melted.” She took a bite, savoring the sugary taste on her tongue. Usually, she wasn’t one for sweets but there was nothing quite like a perfectly roasted marshmallow.

“Now you’re just trying to distract me,” Emma accused, gaze fixed firmly on the way Regina’s tongue darted out of her mouth to lick the marshmallow off her lips.

Regina smiled disarmingly. “Nonsense, my dear. But your marshmallow is on fire.”

Emma glanced up and hastily blew out her marshmallow which had drooped back into the flames while she had been watching Regina. “It’s still edible,” she said almost defensively as Regina finished her marshmallow.

“Moms!” Henry cried as he dashed down the hill towards the camp fire. “I got it!” He nearly threw himself in front of the fire as he held up a box of graham crackers, looking triumphant.

“Thanks kid,” Emma grinned as he ripped open the box.

“Excellent work, Henry,” Regina praised as she attached her second marshmallow to her stick.

“You have the chocolate, right?” he asked as he helped Emma put her marshmallow onto half a graham cracker.

“Right here,” Regina replied as she handed a stack of chocolate to Henry.

“Perfect. We have everything we need!” He added a piece of chocolate to Emma’s marshmallow, completing her s’more. “This was a great idea,” he announced as he picked up his own stick.

“Well, it was your idea,” Regina said as Emma nodded, mouth full of s’more.

“But I like spending time with you guys. I’m glad…”

“Yrff gld??” Emma asked.

“ _What_?” Regina stared at her, caught halfway between amusement and horror at Emma’s attempt to speak around her s’more.

Emma swallowed before repeating, “You’re glad what?”

“That you guys are together. It’s… nice.”

Emma choked and Regina’s marshmallow caught fire.

“What, you thought it was a secret?” he asked.

“Well, yes,” Regina replied as she rescued her burning marshmallow.

“I caught you guys in the coat closet last week.”

“We were looking for my contact!” Emma said defensively.

“Then why were you standing up in the dark?” he asked pointedly. “I’m not as blind as you think I am.”

Emma and Regina exchanged looks, both embarrassed by their son’s sleuthing skills. “Well, Henry, we were going to tell you… but we didn’t want to get your hopes up if it didn’t work out.”

“Yeah, you’re the most important thing in our lives, kid. And you should know that that’s never going to change,” Emma added.

“I know.” He smiled and put a marshmallow on his own stick. “But I’m happy for you.” He carefully held his marshmallow above the fire, allowing it to roast slowly as silence fell over their campfire. As his marshmallow finished toasting, he dipped it into the fire and blew it out.


End file.
